<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Should've Worshipped Her Sooner by Jinkxedparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442663">I Should've Worshipped Her Sooner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/pseuds/Jinkxedparty'>Jinkxedparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkxedparty/pseuds/Jinkxedparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you get a tattoo last night?” He pointed out. </p><p>“I don’t remember getting one.” Regina grumbled, “honestly I don’t remember much from last night.” </p><p>“Well, you should take a look at your wrist then.” The singer eyed Regina’s wrist. </p><p>Confused by his comment, Regina pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie and immediately felt her heart drop to her stomach and her stomach drop to the floor of her flat kitchen. </p><p>There was a jet black ‘B’ on the inside of her wrist. There wasn’t any kind of plaster or wrapping around it so she knew it wasn't a traditional tattoo, but she didn’t remember it being there before last night. That means it could only be one thing. </p><p>It was her soulmate mark. </p><p>~~</p><p>Regina wakes up with her soulmate mark but doesn't remember meeting her soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Meant To Be: The Soulmate Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Should've Worshipped Her Sooner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the Clog Factory server Valentine's Day Challenge! I thought I'd do a play on the soulmate tattoos and make it a little different from the usual tropes. I had a lot of fun making this fic and I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>I also want to give a huge thanks to my beta Phoenix_Queen for working on this with me and our talented artist GreatFuckingMaracas for making the art for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Regina felt when she woke up was being met with the worst headache she had felt since dentistry school. She knew instantly that she was being hit with the worst hangover she has had since uni. Her head felt like it was made of lead and she felt every blood vessel in her brain throbbing with every heartbeat. The sunlight seeping through her curtains stung her eyes and made her want to crawl back under her comforter, but her nauseous and empty stomach was telling her otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had hoped that a hot shower would help relieve her raging hangover, but the hot water just made her want to go back to bed. She stood under the warm water trying not to fall asleep and stay warm from the freezing air outside the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning darling.” The voice of her roommate, Freddie, chimed through the bathroom curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Regina jolt immediately awake in the shower. There go her chances of going back to bed for the rest of the day. She immediately went to cover herself up, but then remembered he couldn’t see her through the shower curtain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Fred,” She poked her head out from behind the curtain. “You scared the hell out of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie laughed at his roommate’s current image. Her soaked blonde hair stuck flat to her scalp and remnants of last night’s eyeliner pooled in dark circles under her eyes making her look like a raccoon. “That’s my job Reg. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I was hit by a bus last night.” She grumbled, returning to her hot shower and reaching for her face wash to get rid of her new raccoon look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her shower, Regina changed into an old hoodie she had from her uni days and a pair of pajama pants from Freddie she “borrowed” but honestly had no intention of returning any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with a hot shower and some comfy clothes, the only thing Regina could focus on was her pounding headache and maybe the worst hangover she had ever had.  She craved some greasy food, a cigarette, and a Red Bull. But instead, she made herself a cup of cold brew coffee that was more creamer than cold brew and a bowl of bland corn flakes that was the only thing she could stomach at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are Bri and Deaks?” She mumbled, adding a mountain of whipped cream to her already sugary coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John’s still in bed so I thought I’d let him sleep. Bri must have left early. I just texted her to check,” Freddie explained, noticing a black mark poking out of Regina’s left sleeve. “Did you get a tattoo last night?” He pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember getting one.” Regina grumbled, “honestly I don’t remember much from last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should take a look at your wrist then.” The singer eyed Regina’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused by his comment, Regina pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie and immediately felt her heart drop to her stomach and her stomach drop to the floor of her flat kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a jet black ‘B’ on the inside of her wrist. There wasn’t any kind of plaster or wrapping around it so she knew it wasn't a traditional tattoo, but she didn’t remember it being there before last night. That means it could only be one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her soulmate mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred this isn’t a tattoo,” Regina stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s eyes went wide at the same realization. “You don’t mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer nodded in shock. “Yea … I think this is it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who is it?” Freddie leaned back in his chair, excited to hear who Regina’s soulmate was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember.”  She shook her head. “Honestly I don’t remember a lot from last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie leaned back in his chair. “Really? You were living it up quite a bit last night it’s not that surprising. But you don’t remember getting your soulmate mark at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Freddie, I don’t.” She grumbled, her eyes shooting daggers towards him. “You think I would just forget my soulmate after meeting them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands in surrender. “You’re right, I should have thought of that. We have a few hours before we have to show up at soundcheck for tonight’s show, so how about we try and retrace our steps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a good idea. But how would we do that if I can’t remember anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check your social media Reg,” Freddie gestured towards her phone. “You were all over your Snapchat last night so maybe you posted something that will help us find them. Also, I didn’t black out so I can help a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina grabbed her phone and was greeted with a barrage of social media notifications, backing up Freddie’s theory. She opened her phone and went right to Snapchat. Just as Freddie said, there was quite the Snapchat story she had posted. She was obviously not sober in many </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like a lot of these are with you and the band,” Regina noted as she kept tapping through the events of last night. “I can make out where it was, but other than that I don’t have a clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we will start with our first stop last night and go from there.” Freddie suggested. It was a better idea than just scrolling through Regina’s social media and waiting for her soulmate to come back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nodded in agreement with her roommate. “Alright, Fred. Lemme get dressed and we can start looking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roommates began retracing their steps from the night before, following Regina’s Snapchat story from after band rehearsal. Their first stop was a pub down the street from her and Freddie’s clothing stall. It was a bit of a dive bar, but it had cheap drinks and wasn’t too far from where they were playing. Unfortunately, it was still too early for the pub to be open and led them to a dead end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina checked her story again and saw that she, the band, and some others had ended up at Rag Trade around 2 in the morning with a bottle of champagne and a cheap fifth of vodka. She thought maybe she invited her soulmate there after the pub. She and Freddie ran to the back of the stall and checked through the security camera footage to see if they could catch anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg, we can’t keep doing this all day.” Freddie sighed, resting his chin on his fist as Regina went through the security camera footage for the tenth time to see if she had her soulmate or tattoo at that time. “We have a show tonight and sound check is in two hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head in denial and tears threatening to spill. “No Fred, we have to keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie takes his best friend’s hand to try and reassure her. “Regina, we can’t keep running around London all day. We have a job to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy for you to say that because you already have your soulmate!” She snapped, letting go of Freddie’s grip.”You have John and you two are so happy together. I have been waiting twenty-three fucking years to find my soulmate and now I was too drunk to remember them. All I know is that their name starts with a ‘B’ and that’s it. No appearance, no memories, nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re upset Regina, bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Freddie, no buts.” Tears were starting to escape from the corners of her eyes and leave black streaks of eyeliner and mascara on her cheeks. Regina’s hangover headache was getting even worse, and the fact that all she had for breakfast was her “coffee” and a handful of bland cornflakes was not helping her by any means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie knew when Regina got in this headspace that she just needs to get some food to help clear her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” He gestured. “There’s a chippy on the way to the hall, let’s go get you some food. Can’t have London’s best drummer performing with a hangover and empty stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Regina’s lips began to curl up in a smile. She wanted to hide it but honestly, at that moment she really wanted some fish and chips. Maybe that would make this stressful day a little less sucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie and Regina slid across from each other in the empty booth. They both ate their fish and chips in silence, only speaking up for one to pass the ketchup, vinegar, or napkins to the other. Regina was already starting to feel a bit better with some food in her system. Her headache was starting to clear up and her stomach was untying itself from the massive knot that had formed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna find them,” Freddie spoke up, halfway through his paper cone full of chips. “We know for sure that John and Bri were with us last night so maybe they saw something that can help us. I didn’t notice a tattoo on anyone besides mine and Deaky’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina pulled out her phone and continued to go through her photos, Instagram, and Snapchat stories to try and piece together the night before. It just shows the same photos and videos she’s already seen ten times over. The only people she could recognize was herself and her bandmates. A small part of her wanted to believe that the ‘B’ on her wrist stood for Brianna, but she knew Brianna didn’t like her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worried that if she couldn’t find her soulmate today, she would never find them and just have a stranger’s initial on her arm for the rest of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one more idea of who it could be,” Freddie spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t want any more ideas, she wanted answers. She hadn’t found a single physical or digital answer to who her soulmate was. “Who do you think it could be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s Brianna?” He asked. “Look at the evidence we already have. She and John were the only other ones with us all night, she and John both came back to our flat after drinking because she lives too far to walk home that late, and you have a bloody ‘B’ on your wrist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head in denial. Part of her wanted to believe him that everything pointed to Brianna, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the concert hall was silent between the two roommates. Freddie could still see how upset Regina was about her soulmate situation. She wasn’t mad at him specifically, but she was more upset at herself. She was embarrassed that her party girl reputation got the best of her and now she was too drunk to remember meeting her soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the concert hall, Brianna and John were already backstage getting ready. Soundcheck was awkward between not just Regina and Freddie, but Regina could tell that something was off with Brianna too. It almost felt like she was avoiding the drummer. Even after soundcheck, Brianna avoided talking to or even being near Regina. Once it was time to get ready for the show, Regina knew Bri couldn’t avoid her any longer in their shared dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bri! Brianna!” Regina called out, chasing down the drummer to their dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna ignored the drummer and kept walking, the clicking of her clogs on the concrete echoing through the small hallway. Regina’s short legs struggled to keep up and eventually, she switched to a full on run to catch up to the guitarist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brianna!” Regina grabbed her arm and spun the drummer around. She saw that Brianna looked like she had been crying. Streaks from the tears had cracked her makeup and caused the thin coat of mascara she had been wearing to run in opaque black streaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bri, you’re crying,” Regina pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna reached up to touch the black streaks on her face, she hadn’t even been aware of the fact she was crying. “Reg, I..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Regina asked her. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since Freddie and I got here. Did something happen between us last night because if something did, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember?” Brianna muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everything is a total blank. Freddie and I have spent all morning walking around London looking for this.” She pulled up her jacket sleeve to reveal her soulmate tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of Regina’s tattoo. “Reg..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s my soulmate mark, it showed up last night and I don’t remember anything!” The drummer cut her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna went off again trying to avoid the situation. Regina followed her down the hall to the girls’ shared dressing room. They couldn’t avoid this situation any longer without it affecting the band. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna collapsed on the ratty old couch, she tried to speak but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Regina caught sight of a black mark on Brianna’s wrist, in the exact same spot her mark was, but instead, it was a perfect cursive ‘R’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” She asked quietly, reaching for her makeup bag to help Brianna with her streaked makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning,” Brianna admitted. “I left yours and Freddie’s flat early so I could go home and take care of Squeaky before the show tonight. I didn’t even realize I had it until I went to feed her and saw it plain as day on my wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me when you saw it?” Regina asked as she dug out a bottle of makeup remover and applied it to a cotton pad to help get the mascara streaks off her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna shrugged and accepted the cotton wad from the drummer. “I tried to, but I thought you would be mad that you’re stuck with me as your soulmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Brianna, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brianna</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would think she’d be upset that she and Bri were soulmates. “Bri, why would I be mad at you being my soulmate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m me.” She sighed. “I’m boring, my hair is too big, I’m not pretty en-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cut her off with a strong kiss on the lips. She felt sparks fly throughout her whole being but at the same time her mind zeroed in on the fact she was kissing Brianna. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brianna.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The guitarist she had a crush on ever since they first started Smile. Regina couldn’t get her mind off how soft her lips were and how perfect her face was to kiss. She could feel Brianna smiling through each little kiss and she couldn’t help but smile too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect Bri.” She said between kisses. “You’re absolutely perfect. I am so lucky to have you as my soulmate and please never forget that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their making out was broken by a loud knocking on their door. The two soulmates fell off the couch in surprise, finding Freddie and John standing in the doorway ready to go on stage. “Oi! Lovebirds, we got a show to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Bri?” Regina turned to her soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be love.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>